Happy Ever After
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: Everything was fine, until suddenly, she discovered that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Natsume came to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY EVER AFTER**

_-sweetlyme-_

Everything was fine, until suddenly, she discovered that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Natsume came to the rescue.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a simple yet meaningful story.

Consider Gakuen Alice, **DISCLAIMED.**

**-ONESHOT-**

"No. This is not true." A brunette suddenly whispered from behind the Sakura tree. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Her heart was pinched by a thousand needles. Her eyes went watery. She could not believe this sight. Her present boyfriend was cheating on her. There was no doubt about it. Her eyes couldn't deceive her. All she wishes is that this sight was only a dream – a nightmare. But she just can't. Tears fell from her eyes.

Kazuma Echiro. He is her boyfriend. But for now, she considers it not. Her eyes tell it all. He was kissing a seaweed haired girl right in front of her eyes. She took a small step back, hoping not to make a sudden sound. She made it.

Kazuma is one of her childhood friends and he's the closest one she got, except for Hotaru. They were 17 now and about a year ago, he asked Mikan to be her girlfriend. And they lived in a happy relationship. All is well alright, until she discovered his secret. To think that her so called _boyfriend_ is so loyal, he only broke her heart to many pieces. And the sight back there was really a heart-breaking moment.

She couldn't believe it. Everything was just a mere lie. And here she is now walking alone, crying her feelings out. She's so upset. She looks like an idiot for walking at the park all alone and in tears. But painfully, she looks like a more idiot when her boyfriend has another girl, unknowingly.

MIKAN'S P.O.V.

It's so stupid of me to believe that I am his only girl. It's so stupid of me to believe that there is a happy ever after for me. And it's so stupid of me to fall in love with someone who doesn't treat me well, as I am.

Tears were falling to my cheeks uncontrollably, until I heard someone called.

"Hey!" I wiped my tears to discover the owner of the voice. Great. It's my so called _boyfriend_. I hugged myself in dismay. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." Oh really? I gritted my teeth. This guy is so good at making lies.

I turned to him. Every inch of him was perfect. But what he did to me is **ABSOLUTELY** perfectly wrong! There's no excuse.

"Uh… Did you…" I started. "By any chance dated anyone other than me?" I asked but my voice was a little bit trembling because I cried.

I saw him raised an eyebrow. "Of course not! You're the only girl I would like to have. You're my favorite girl!"

Alright that's it! His words caught him. "Favorite? And by _favorite_, that only means that you have other girls except me?"

I saw him twitched his eyes. I caught him alright. I'm sure of it.

"I'm breaking up with you." I icily said as I turned around and walked steadily and fast. Tears fell from my eyes again, and then I felt somebody grab my wrist. I was taken aback. It's Kazuma with his angry eyes. His grip in my hand was painful.

"Hey! Le'me go!" I startled. "Echiro, I'm hurt!"

"Calling me by my last name eh?" He exclaimed as I looked into his fiery eyes. "And what do you mean by you're breaking up with me?"

"I said what I wanted to say to you, don't you understand? I'm **breaking up** with you!" I said as I try to break free from his grip again. But unfortunately I can't. He is way stronger that me. That's it. I give up. I stopped from strangling. Then that's the time he let go.

"Why?" A sincere voice was heard by me. "Did I do anything to deserve this?"

"HELL YEAH!" I just let everything out. I hate being a sound system, but I can't help it. "So I'm dumping you!"

"What did I do then?" He shook his head waiting for my answer.

"You did everything all wrong." I simply said, covering my eyes with my chestnut bangs. "You thought… You thought that I didn't see that? You thought that I wasn't there seeing you kiss another girl?" I raised my head to meet his gaze. "Oh for crying out loud, you cheated on me. That's why I'm breaking up with you." Tears fell from my eyes again.

"You saw that?" He was shocked but he stilled his voice. "Oh, honey I'm sorry fo-"

"NO, NO, NO!" I shook my head. "Even if you're sorry, I will not and will **never forgive** you! You're a shithole! A crap! A stupid piece of shit!" Mother of idiocy, I hope you'll forgive me for saying this. I just couldn't help it. "We're done," I simply said then walked past him again.

He grabbed me by my wrist again. "No. You're not breaking up with me. **NEVER** will I!" His grip was so tight again. I want to break free from this stupid man.

"Let me GO!"

"No!"

Then I heard a sudden sound of a knock. My eyes widened when I saw Natsume knocked Kazuma out. I'm so relieved but confused. I'm thankful yet bothered. Why is he here?

"You heard the girl." I heard him speak in low, icy voice. His face was expressionless, but his eyes say it all. He was angry. "Yet, you still don't do what she asked you to do."

"Ugh. You…" He said wiping blood from his face. Holy crap! Is it blood? Hell it is. I hate blood. "Mind your own business, creep!" He said as he stood up.

I covered my eyes with my hands. I hate this scene, but took a peek. I saw him raised a fist. Oh my. He's gonna punch Natsume this time. Fortunately, he dodged it. Relief covered me.

"You know what I hate about guys like you?" He asked sarcastically and angrily. "…Is that you're so aggressive." Natsume punched him again. Echiro was on the ground.

"Come on." Natsume said to me as he took my elbow and walked. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Sort of." I smiled at him.

"Good." He said flatly than he removed his hand from my elbow.

"Natsume?" I called him after a long period of silence.

"Hn?" I sighed. This guy is really typical. I thought he's cold and all, but he has a good side in him too.

"Thank you." I smiled again as he looked at me.

He put his hand at the back of his head and stared at the sky. "Next time, be sure that the guy you're having as a boyfriend _is_ loyal and caring. Not someone like him."

I raised my brow. "You… Know?"

He shrugged. That's the only thing he did.

I sighed. Silence occurred again.

"Echiro… kissed my girlfriend." He said, not looking at me.

I nodded in justification. " So, that permy girl is you're girlfriend, huh?.." I said. That's when I realized that the words had finally sunk in to my mind. "WHAT? That permy is you're girlfriend?"

I saw him let out a heavy sigh. "Do you mind polka? And to think that you were just only a mere idiot." He said flatly.

I pouted. "I know. You don't have to remind that to me over and over." I sighed. "I'm an idiot to believe that that I have my happy ever after."

I saw him smirked. "So am I."

I looked at him. "You're admitting that you're an idiot too?"

He shrugged. "What else? You're idiocy is deadly." He smirked once more as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I demanded.

"Neh… You're such an idiot polka… But you're my idiot."

"Hey, wait, what?" My eyes widened. He pinched my nose and glared at me innocently.

"I have my words." He said icily. His face only centimeters apart from my face. "I already dumped Shouda. She's not you. And Echiro is not me either."

I was taken aback by his words. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" Deep inside me, I was trembling. What on earth is he saying? Does he even know where his words were coming?

"Just admit it. You like me ever since you answered Echiro to be you're boyfriend." He said as he pinned me to a Sakura tree. Holy Crap. What has got into this pervert's mind? Thank goodness that there are no other people in this area or else this could be really embarrassing for me.

"Uh…" I gulped, trying to hide my redness and finding a way to distract him to discontinue what he's doing to me. "Could you get off of me, first?"

He smirked. "Why? Couldn't you stand me being this close to you?" He said as he leaned in closer to me. Our foreheads were in contact with each other.

"You're just so close to me. What are you thinking?"

"You." He said simply

"What?" I asked. But I feel my cheeks burning.

"You heard me right, polka." I was deep in thoughts. Maybe I herd him right, but still don't get why he is so this sincere to me. As far as I'm concern, he's so close to me and I can see his fine features. Not to mention those flawless face, those crimson red orbs, those raven hair and his tall appearance. I feel breathless with him this close to me.

"B-But…" My voice was shaking. "Why?"

"It's because I'm in love with you since childhood." His voice was is genuine concern. He leaned in to my shoulders as he kissed my neck as he hugged me. Creepy! I feel Goosebumps. Please stop what he's doing before I confess my feelings to him in the wrong time!

"I uh…" Oh man! I can smell his masculine scent. Get off of me Natsume!

"Please… Understand me. " He said as he gazed up to me again. His hand is on my waist and the other was at my back. He locked me in his arms. "I love you." He said as he kissed the tip of my nose which sent shivers down my spine.

"Natsume… I uh…" I don't know what to say… I don't know where to start. Should I confess him to him now?

"Just say you love me too." He said as he locked my lips with his. The sensation he's giving me was really out of this world. The kiss was passionate. I kissed him too. My arms hang up to his neck subconsciously. He pulled me closer to him. One hand of him was circling around my back as I ruffle the back of his hair.

Suddenly, we both parted in need of air. Natsume just smirked evilly at me as hugged me close. Our foreheads were in contact again.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked.

"You love me, right? Action speaks louder that words." He said flatly.

I kissed his right cheek. He smiled playfully. "Does that answer you question?" Yes. I love him. His right. There's no use denying this feeling anymore.

"Yeah. Sort of." He smirked. "Can you kiss my other cheek, it's not leveled anymore because you only kissed my right cheek."

I smiled. "My pleasure." He turned right so that I can kiss his left cheek. I was about to kiss him but he tricked me. Instead of his left cheek, my lips met his. My eyes widened.

"I love you Mikan." I heard him say in between those kisses. "You're my polka, and you're my idiot."

I smiled in between kisses. "Whatever freak."

"That's suppose to be my line." He smiled to me as he broke free.

And I thought Happy Ever After was not meant to me anymore.

**-END-**

**A/N:** That's done! Tell me what you think and if I have to do another chapter for this.

Reviews are very much appreciated. PM me if you like. I don't bite… :3


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY EVER AFTER**

_-sweetlyme-_

**A/N:** A whole **lot of '**_**THANKS'**_ to those who reviewed in this story =)… So, for everyone, another chapter is on the net! P.S. Natsume and Mikan are childhood friends. I forgot to mention that. :p (Sorry)

:)

**SECOND CHAPTER**

Everything is over. That's what I thought at first. I was down. Not to mention my heart being torn to pieces. A while ago, I was at the park, hoping to see Echiro. Yeah. I saw him alright. We had met yesterday at school and since the principal declared that there would be no classes today, we agreed that we should go out. You know, like a date.

And that's it. We dated. We've been to different places like going to movies, playing golf even though I don't know how to play that and even going to our secret romantic place. That's when until he excused himself, saying that he is going to buy something, somewhere and he let me wait there.

"_It's gonna be a jiffy."_ He said as he waved bye. I sighed. I kinda understand him. Not all of the times it's only girlfriend-boyfriend time. You got to balance time, right?

I waited there, waited for more than 30 minutes. What's up with that guy? I had lost my patience back there so I decided to follow him, not knowing where he's running off to. As I was walking, I saw this beautiful Cherry tree. It's in full bloom. No wonder it's spring today. I went closer to the tree, till I saw this familiar guy and girl. They were talking about something. I was about to go to them, but I stopped there and then when I saw Kazuma kiss the permy girl.

My eyes widened. He's cheating on me. My patience almost bursting out. That guy is really a stupid hag and that girl is a shameless bitch.

And that's what happened so I broke up with Echiro. I was surprised too, to call him his last name. Maybe my emotions caught me off guard. That's my first time too calling people by their last name. But I couldn't help it.

Now, Natsume and I were heading home. He's silent and so am I like nothing happened. His physical features we're perfect like that of Echiro's. I think they're twins because they are almost alike.

I have known them since like childhood years in kindergarten. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Echiro and I were best of friends. But still, Hotaru is the one I consider most special. She's my best friend. Natsume is close with Ruka. Echiro just popped out somewhere. Neh. Just kidding. They're family moved to Tokyo due to business affairs. They're pretty rich, like Natsume. But the only problem in him is his attitude.

Since then, he always teases me calling me polka and to think that he has a bad side only. I was wrong. I should not have judge people easily. When there's a bad side, there is definitely a good side. And when there's a good side, there's probably a bad side.

Some people I know, they only take advantage of somebody who considers them special. What had happened to me is a mere example. Echiro is a hag, a piece of crap and a despicable guy. Everything turned topsy turvy.

"What are you thinking?" I heard a voice speak in my head. I just ignored it. "Hey… Earth to polka, come in." Ok. So, its not my imagination after all. "Are you still thinking about what just happened back there?" He raised one perfect brow.

"Uh…" My mind was somewhere else, he predicted it. "Sort of." I laughed a little.

"Baka." He smirked at me as he put his hand at the back of his head. "Get that out of your head. That doesn't matter anymore." He sighed. "They are both cheaters and that's the thing I hate. Two timers."

"Uh… yeah." I sighed. Then I heard him speak again.

"Tomorrow's gonna be another day." He said flatly as he gazed up on me. I don't know what I have seen but I think I saw him smile for a mere second. Talk about being out of character. "And if I saw him lay one finger on you, I'll knock him out again." He continued as he kissed my forehead. Oh, right. He's way taller than me.

"Thanks." I said to him with a smile.

"Bye." He waved goodbye and walked away. I can't help myself but to ask silly questions and statements in my mind again. He's really out of character. I'm not used to him this way. I'm not comfortable. But still, I guess it's alright.

.xx.

"WHAT? For REAL?" I heard a loud voice squeak. And from that, I believe it's permy's. Her voice was yelling loud because I'm only at the corridor halfway our classroom.

I was right. It was permy. "Oi, oi. It's early in the morning, _bitch_. Why are you so noisy?" That's it Mikan, go girl. Make words that can make you're enemies mad.

That's when I notice that Natsume was in there too. He glances up at me and smiled. Weirdness crept up my body again.

"Yeah. For real. Haven't you heard me?" He stood up and walked to my direction. He put a hand on my hips and smirked. "… Or shall I repeat that again?"

"No, No…" Sumire was pasted back in her area. "This is not right. I know you broke up with me but… But I don't like her to be you're girlfriend! She's a bitch!" A vein popped out in my head. Alright, that's it!

"Excuse me? The only bitch here is you!" I don't care if everybody else here in the room is aware of our current affairs. All I know now is that I'm mad. Badly mad!

"I am not!"

"Oh yes, you are!" I yelled once more. I couldn't control my anger anymore.

"Stop it." I heard a feminine voice speak behind from me. It's Hotaru. "Classes are about to start. Better get to you're seat. Settle things later."

I sighed. I'm so thankful that she had stopped us. Who knows what scandals we can bring if we hadn't stop.

.xx.

'THUD' someone stamped a hand on my desk. It's permy.

"Alright, it's the end of class." She exclaimed. "You stupid little girl, and you think that you would easily take Natsume away from me. That's wrong!"

I sighed. Count to ten Mikan, or else you won't control yourself again. "First of all, I want to ask you of what affairs you had with Echiro."

I saw her eyes widened. "What?"

I shrugged. They really have an affair with each other. I stood up after I finished packing my things. I wandered my eyes around the room, Natsume isn't around and so is Kazuma Echiro. "Don't deny." I said as I walked out of the room.

"He-hey! Don't walk back to me! I'm not finished yet!" I saw her grabbed her things as well as she followed me.

"But I'm done talking to you." I said simply giving her a sarcastic smile.

"NO, we're not done talking yet!" She yelled.

I'm at the stairs. I felt something tugged me down. I felt a hand pushed me down. Oh no! I'm falling. Am I going to die? No please! I have some dreams to be done yet! I just closed my eyes in fear. Oh please, somebody, anyone, please help me! Natsume where are you?

'Thud'

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" I kept repeating those words. Am I really dead, for real?

"Shut up baka. You're not dead yet!" I heard a familiar masculine voice speak. I opened my eyes a little. He's right. I'm not dead yet. Natsume caught me. He caught me! Thank goodness for out of character-ness. "It's a good thing that I caught you before it's too late." He said flatly. His eyes were darker this time. And there is something in his voice that is not very nice anymore - anger.

He caught me bridal style and after a while he put me down. "Are you ok?" He asked. This time his voice was in genuine concern.

I nodded and smiled.

"Good." Oh man. Talk about being over protective.

I looked up the stairs and saw Sumire panicking.

"What you have done is non-forgivable." He said to Shouda with fiery eyes.

"No-No. Na-Natsume-kun, I'm sorry." She said panicking as she bowed to us. "Promise, I'll never bother you again." She said as she ran with the speed of light.

She's afraid now. It's funny to think of it that way.

"Natsume." I called.

"Hn."

"Thanks… You know, for saving me." I said with a smile.

"Whatever, freak. I just can't afford to loose you." He said flatly.

"Have you seen Echiro?" I asked.

"I have taken care of that stupid piece of rug." He smiled. For the second time I saw him smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked childishly.

"Stupid child." He played on my hair again. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." He smirked at me as he hugged me.

"Oi." I heard a voice again. "Would you mind?" It's Hotaru. And I saw Ruka with her too.

"Do you guys want to hang out?" Ruka spoke with a sunny smile.

"As double date?" Natsume smirked "Sure." He ruffled my hair again.

I think everything now is perfect. I have no problems with my love life anymore but what about Echiro? Oh, Never mind.

**-END-**


End file.
